Somebody that I used to know
by Gabrielle607
Summary: A songfic of Gotye ft. Kimbra's hit song Somebody that I used to know. Rosius


Scorpius was sitting beside his window one cold, rainy day. Regretting what he had done.

_Now and then I think of when we were together._

(Flashback)

Her smile was beautiful. Her laugh was sweet. He never wanted to let her go.  
"Rose. Are you happy with me?"  
"I am so happy. I could die." Then she smiled and kissed him (End of flashback)

_Like when you said you felt so happy you could die._

He knew that she was the one. But he felt that something was missing. He felt lonely whenever he's with her

_Told myself that you were right for me but felt so lonely in your company._

He pressed his head against the window.

"The past is the past. Our love is nothing more than a memory."

_But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

Weeks later, the pain got only worse for Rose and Scorpius. Whenever they pass by the Great Hall, they just remember that night. They always think about it. What if that night didn't happen. Rose said that they could still be friends but Scorpius disagreed.  
But he was happy that there would be no more fights.

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness Like resignation to the end Always the end So when we found that we could not make sense Well you said that we would still be friends But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over_

(Part 1 of Flashback)

Rose's POV

I was walking in the Great Hall when I saw something disgusting.  
"Wanna meet me later? Room of requirements?" Scorpius whispered in the ear of Parkinson as she let out a giggle. She stopped and frowned when she saw me.I dropped my books and stood still. Scorpius looked at me.  
"Rose!" He said happily. He's happy?! He's happy that he's cheating on me?! I didn't answer him. I went out of the exit but he caught up with me. He held my hand.  
I turned and gave him a slap.  
"What was that for?" He asked as he held his cheek.  
"Don't act like I didn't see it! You were courting Parkinson!"  
"That was nothing I-"  
"You were what?! Planning on meeting her after curfew for a group project?!"

(END OF PART 1)

Rose's POV

I sat there beside my window. Thinking of him.I didn't listen to his side of the story. And now, I act like it never happened and then we were nothing

_But you didn't have to cut me off Make out like it never happened And that we were nothing_

(Flashback part 2)

Scorp's POV

"No I-"  
"No. I am done listening to you!" Then she ran to the Gryffindor common room

(End of flashback part 2)

Scorp's POV

Now I don't need her love. There is nothing left for her to love. But when she avoids me and treats me like a stranger, it feels like my heart is being shredded to pieces

_And I don't even need your love But you treat me like a stranger And that feels so rough_

But she didn't have to do that. I don't understand. Until now, 5 years after, she still had to do that? I don't understand. Her friends helped her changed everything. Her address , her work, her records,...

_You didn't have to stoop so low Have your friends collect your records And then change your number_

But I don't need that anymore. It's useless because she's just somebody that I used to know.

_I guess that I don't need that though Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

Rose's POV

It's still raining. I think of all the times that he cheated on me. The times that he lied.

(Flashback 3)  
"Why were you late?" She asked when Scorpius arrived at the common room. They were both prefects. It was after curfew and Scorpius came in late.  
"I had a group project."  
"With whom?"  
"Goyle, Zabini, Parkinson."  
"But you don't have a group project. You've never been assigned into one."  
"Forget about it. Its you're fault too. You should've told me to go back." Then he went upstairs.  
(End of Flashback 3)

_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over But had me believing it was always something that I'd done_

But I didn't want to live that way. Always believing on his lies. I'm sick of it. So I did what I had to do.

_And I don't wanna live that way Reading into every word you say_

He said that he would stop lying.

(Flashback 4)  
"Stop it Scorp! I am sick of it!"  
"I'm sorry! I swear I won't do it again."  
"How should I believe you! How should I know that this isn't another lie?!" She shouted at him. Scorpius took her by the waist and kissed her. It lasted for seconds.  
"I love you."  
"Make sure that those aren't just words."  
(End of Flashback 4)

_You said that you could let it go And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know..._

Scorpius' POV

But she didn't have to cut me off. She didn't have to pretend like we had a relationship and we were nothing

_But you didn't have to cut me off Make out like it never happened And that we were nothing_

But I don't need her. I don't need her love and care. She treats me like a stranger. Why should I care?

_And I don't even need your love But you treat me like a stranger And that feels so rough_

But she didn't have to change everything about her. Her bloody friends did it.

_You didn't have to stoop so low Have your friends collect your records And then change your number_

But I don't even need her anymore. I'm a free wizard. She's nothing but a girl that I used to know.

_I guess that I don't need that though Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_I used to know That I used to know_

_Somebody..._


End file.
